A Dream With Her
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Un rêve éternel avec elle était tout ce dont Vanille avait rêvé. Alors, que se passera-t-il si ce rêve devenait réalité ? Vanille x Fang. Yuri. Oneshot.


**A\N : **Hello !

C'est ma première fic que je fais sur FF13. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant. Disons que c'est mon jeu préféré. Et en le refaisant, je suis devenue dingue du couple Vanille x Fang. Donc, attendez-vous à du Yuri... x)

C'est comme une p'tite suite du jeu. Donc, risque de spoiler... C'est juste après que Fang et Vanille se sont cristallisées à la fin du jeu.

Et c'est assez court; c'est un oneshot, donc un seul chapitre.

Bref, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Je ne voyais que de l'herbe fraîche et verte à perte de vue. Il n'y avait même pas de soleil, ni de nuages; le ciel était bleu. Il ne faisait ni froid, ni chaud; c'était comme si j'étais dans un rêve. Ou peut-être en était-ce vraiment un… ? Peut-être était-ce un rêve éternel ? Ce que je savais, c'était que je me sentais incroyablement bien. C'était comme si je me sentais vide et libre. Comme si je n'existais plus. Je ne ressentais même plus la tristesse, la culpabilité ni même la souffrance que j'avais déjà ressentis. Tout était partit…<p>

Je marchai vers l'avant en regardant aux alentours. J'étais seule. Complétement seule dans ce monde – ou plutôt dans ce rêve si puis-je l'appeler ici -. Je savais pourtant ce que je faisais ici; je le savais parfaitement. Après notre bataille avec Orphan, moi et Fang, nous avions décidé de sauver Cocoon, accomplissant ainsi notre destin, notre tâche ou plutôt… _notre promesse_. Nous avions promis de sauver Cocoon, et c'était exactement ce que nous avons fait. Et comme le destin nous le réservait, nous nous sommes transformés en Crystal…

Et me voilà, maintenant, dans ce qui ressemblait être un rêve éternel... Je ne regrettai par contre pas ma geste. Pas du tout. Grâce à cela, nous avions également sauvé nos amis de ce pitoyable destin; Lightning, Snow, Hope et Sazh… J'étais supposée être heureuse, mais je ressentais comme un pincement dans mon cœur. Un douloureux pincement. Je ne serai probablement plus en mesure de les revoir, et ça me faisait mal… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça…

J'expirai lentement l'air qui emplissait mes poumons, tout en m'assoyant sur l'herbe qui semblait infini. Je me demandais comment allait Fang… J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'elle vive un rêve aussi magnifique que le miens. J'aurai aimé qu'elle reste à mes côtés. Elle me manquait déjà. Je n'imaginai pas du tout un monde sans elle. C'était comme la fois où nous nous étions déjà séparées; j'étais triste du fait de ne plus la voir, même si je souriais tout le temps, même si j'avais toujours l'air surexcité… Lightning et les autres n'avaient probablement jamais remarqué ma tristesse qui se cachait derrière une bonne humeur excessive…

Et quand je l'avais revu, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, surtout quand elle m'avait prise dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps contre le miens me faisait toujours frémir… Je me sentais bien avec elle; je me sentais moi-même. Mais je ne la reverrai certainement plus. J'étais seule dans ce rêve…

Complétement seule…

Je senti alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me levai de sursaut et me retourna. Mon souffle se coupa soudainement en _la _voyant. _Elle _était là avec ce petit sourire que j'avais toujours adoré. Mon cœur se remplissait d'une joie imminente; une joie qui réchauffait tout mon être. Je ne savais pas quoi faire; j'étais devant elle, figée, ne savant pas comment réagir à sa présence. Surtout que j'avais cru être seule, mais si je me souvins bien, nous nous sommes cristallisés ensemble, main dans la main… À vrai dire, dans le même Crystal. Ce qui voulait forcément dire que nous avions également le même rêve.

Aussi bien que je me souvienne, je l'avais toujours trouvé magnifique; avec ses yeux verts – qui devenaient parfois légèrement bleus -, avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves, avec son corps si élancé, avec ses fines cuisses, avec son tatouage sur un de ses bras... J'avais également toujours trouvé que son ensemble habituel lui faisait bien; sa camisole noire qui laissait entrevoir son maigre ventre, son vêtement bleu qui entourait sa taille, lui, laissait entrevoir une de ses fines cuisses, tout ça allait évidement à merveille avec sa peau plutôt bronzé.

« - Vanille, murmura-t-elle, en me regardant dans le plus profond des yeux. »

L'entendre murmurer mon prénom me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre. Mon souffle se coupa immédiatement. J'aimais quand sa voix mielleuse disait mon prénom. C'était comme si mes oreilles se faisaient doucement bercer par le son doux de sa voix. Je senti des larmes me piquer les yeux; des larmes de joie. J'étais heureuse de savoir que je n'étais pas seule, et encore plus heureuse de savoir que j'étais avec elle.

Je me jetai machinalement dans ses bras en passant une main sur son torse et en posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je ressentais le même sentiment de bien-être qui m'entourait quand elle me serrait dans ses bras. Mon cœur battait également la chamade. J'étais heureuse. Heureuse de _dormir _avec elle. Heureuse de savoir que nous sommes dans le _même rêve_.

Je souris, et souffla d'une voix enthousiasmée :

« - Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec moi, Fang ! J'ai cru que je serai seule dans ce rêve… »

Je lâchai un petit rire de joie, avant de me dégager lentement de l'étreinte. Elle souriait affectueusement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« - Je suis là, chuchota-elle, simplement. Je resterai _toujours _avec toi. »

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire que j'hochai la tête. Bien que Fang ait toujours eu un fort caractère, elle pouvait également être d'une douceur sans pareil. Enfin, je supposai que cela dépendait de la personne avec qui elle était. Avec moi, elle était toujours douce, alors que parfois, avec d'autre, elle n'hésitait pas à rigoler un peu. Mais son caractère m'avait toujours plu. Elle était plutôt contraire à la mienne; j'étais énergique, j'agissais souvent comme une gamine, j'étais souvent émerveillée par tout ce que je voyais, alors que pour Fang, elle avait toujours l'air calme et détendu.

Elle et moi, nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Nous avions passé notre enfance sur Gran Pulse, nous étions devenus deux fois des l'Cie; c'était donc la deuxième fois que nous nous cristallisons. Mais la première fois que j'avais eu ce genre de rêve, j'étais seule, alors que maintenant elle était avec moi.

Une de ses mains chaudes se posa soudainement sur une de mes joues. Plutôt surprise par ce geste inattendu, je restai figé, la laissant faire. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça me déplaisait. Elle me caressait la joue avec le bout de ses doigts, faisant battre abominablement mon cœur. Fang me regardait avec un air intrigué, et posa soudainement ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Je sursautai alors, et me dégagea rapidement. Je senti mes joues devenir chaudes.

« - Qu… qu'est-ce que… ? »

Fang éclata alors de rire avant de frotter amicalement ma tête. Je me demandai bien pourquoi elle avait soudainement fait ce geste. La jeune femme s'assit alors sur l'herbe, et je fis la même chose. Je posai alors ma tête sur son épaule dénudé, me délectant de son doux parfum. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un long moment…

« - Tu sais, Vanille, souffla-t-elle. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours le plus chéris. Tu es celle qui me rend heureuse. Tu es celle qui me comble. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulu protéger. Tu es celle pour qui je pourrai me sacrifier pour te sauver la vie… Je suis heureuse de partager ce rêve éternel avec toi. »

Je me senti rougir par ses mots, mais je me contentai d'hocher la tête, ne savant pas quoi dire. Je n'étais même pas capable de lui faire savoir que ces mots me touchaient énormément, que je ressentais la même chose à son égard…

Puis, elle se retourna vers moi, me prenant par les épaules. Elle me regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Tu es également celle qui fait battre mon cœur, continua-t-elle. Tu es celle qui me rend toute chose uniquement par tes adorables sourires. Tu es celle que je n'arrête pas de penser. Tu es celle qui me hante chaque nuit et chaque jour. Tu es celle que… j'aime… »

Mon souffle se coupa, tandis que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte… Je… je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Fang m'aimait. Elle m'aimait vraiment !

Je restai figé, ne savant pas quoi répondre à cette soudaine confession, ce qui avait l'air de la vexer; elle détourna même le regard, ôtant ses mains de sur mon épaule. J'avais tout de suite deviné que ma réaction ne lui avait pas plus, pensant sûrement que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Je pus voir ses yeux briller d'une certaine tristesse.

« - Je suis désolée, Vanille. Si tu n'acceptes pas mes sentiments, je comprendrai. Mais promets-moi que nous resterions amies tout de même, que tu ne me trouves pas différente parce que je t'aime. »

On dirait que je venais de lui faire du mal… Et je ne voulais _pas du tout _lui faire à croire que je ne l'aimais pas. Je serrai alors les poings, prit son visage entre mes mains, m'approchant ainsi de son visage sans défaut. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une chaleur soudaine me berça le corps, je me sentais légèrement frémir, je me sentais tellement… bien. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, et avaient un goût de cerise. Notre baiser se faisait lent; nous étions un peu incertaines de ce que nous faisions. Puis, plus que le temps passait, plus que ce baiser devenait féroce, plus rapide et plus excitant. Je me fichai du fait que nous étions toutes les deux filles; cela ne m'importait pas vraiment; seulement ce moment m'importait. Elle passa ses doigts dans ma chevelure, tandis que j'entourai sa nuque avec mes mains. Sa langue fit son entré dans ma bouche et je l'accueilli tendrement. Nos langues firent une danse passionnée, une danse que personne ne pouvait interrompre.

Je brisai alors le baiser en souriant. Je lâchai un rire joyeux, avant de reposer ma tête sur son épaule dénudé.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, Fang, murmurai-je simplement. »

Elle sourit alors, tout en continuant de me caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse que je ne l'étais présentement. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve… Enfin, cela en était vraiment un; _un rêve réel et éternel_.

Un rêve où je serai _toujours _avec elle.

Avec celle que j'avais toujours aimé…

* * *

><p><strong>J'apprécie les commentaires. ^ _ ^<strong>


End file.
